Do You Believe in Fate?
by Nanashi Barton
Summary: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Well, I'm re-editing the entire fic, and hopefully, my computer won't crash before I'm done. Ever wonder how godzilla came around? What happens if Aoshi didn't know Misao was a witch, and vice versa? Read and review, ONEGAI!
1. Godzilla and other mishaps

A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank all of you, especially tenshineko-dono and rj-dono for their reviews. Tenshineko-dono really made me rethink the entire story line for my fic, and I owe her a lot for it, because I completely forgot about Malfoy and the rest of them! Sumimasen! (It means "sorry" in Japanese. I forgot to put the foot note...hehe...sorrie. *grins sheepishly* 

Well! Onto happier news! I'm rewriting this entire fic, and I NEED A BETA READER! PLEASE!!! My current beta reader *coughjenncough* seems to not be checking her e-mail very often, and I am in dire need of one to put my HP time line straight, and help me parallel it to the Rurouni Kenshin one. I also have not seen the entire series of RK, so I might get a lot of things wrong. HELP!!!!!!! BETA READER NEEDED BADLY!!! *sweatdrop*   
  


READ THIS FIRST, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT! IF YOU DON'T READ THIS, YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!!   
  


Okay, these are some important facts:

*takes place during the Lily and James time period (Harry's parents) 

*Misao is only two years younger than Aoshi. Not around ten. Only two. 

*Aoshi was transferred over to Hogwarts in his fifth year, and this is his seventh year there. 

*Misao goes to a school in Japan only for witches. Aoshi doesn't know she's a witch, and vice versa. 

*Aoshi and Misao were both transferred over to Hogwarts to make a good impression that the Japanese were capable of producing wonderfully skilled wizard. 

*Aoshi is still the okashira, but when he's away at "boarding school" (or so Misao thinks) Jiya takes over. Hehe, all the paperwork goes to dear Aoshi-sama though! Whenever there's an assignment that require Aoshi's help, he uses a time-turner (it that what they're called?) So he can literally be in two places at once! 

* I'm pretending that the law that underage wizards weren't allowed to do magic outside of school didn't apply in Japan...HOW DO YOU THINK GODZILLA CAME TO LIFE?! It's in this chapter, don't worry. *grins evilly* 

* This is an AU RK fic. *duh* Hannya and them DO die, but not because of that guy with the gattling gun. (sp?????) Nothing from the RK series happened; I'm only using the setting, names, and...yeah...I need help...hai! mental help too! ^_^   
  


Warnings:

*A LOT of humor 

*the game "strip truth or dare" will be played. NO LEMONS OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT. It was put in purely for humor, and nothing else* 

*I had help on this fic from my best friend. Please do not kill me...-_-()   
  


Random notes:

*This fic is for Mousie-chan and Jenn-chan, because Mouse introduced me to Rurouni Kenshin, and it's all Jenn's fault that she told me to read the Harry Potter books. *sigh* 

* This fic is also for Tenshineko-dono and RJ-dono, because they were really nice and were the first to review my fic, and they kept reviewing it. Arigato!!!!!   
  


ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY! ENOUGH OF NANASHI'S EVIL RANTINGS!   
  


Godzilla, Mishaps, Letters, and many things that happened before Hogwarts...   
  


A two-year-old Misao was running around in Kyoto, amazed at all the brilliantly colored lights. She giggled in delight when four-year-old Aoshi sneaked up behind her and lifted her up in his arms. She was extremely light for a two-year-old, not to mention extremely small. 

"'oshi-sama, Whare we go-ing?" 

Also, her speech was near perfect-quite surprisingly... 

"Home. Don't you think you've had enough excitement for one day?" 

Misao didn't answer. She was fast alseep. 

*** 

A few later, when Aoshi was ten, he had quickly become one of the best ninjas at the Aoiya. Because of this fact, he was assigned his first mission: steal a couple of government documents that were written illegally by another ninja group. 

This document was located in Beijing, China. Under the cover of darkness, Aoshi, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijou all boarded a ship called the "Goddess of Seas" which so happened to be owned by Okina's very good friend Xing-Tian, who currently resided in China. She was apart of the Fire Dragon Clan-wonderfully skilled ninjas and the best at their art. Originally, she was a Japanese woman, but she married a Chinese man-quite unlikely due to the fact that Japan and China are mortal enemies (and still are), however, even so, their relationship was never broken, for both sets of parents were tired of war and desired to make peace. 

Xing-Tian was said to have a daughter-whose arts were far greater than her own. No one knows the child's name, and no one has ever seen her. Because of this, the child has become merely a legend. Legend soon became myth, and myth soon became forgotten. (A/N: I sound like that Lord of the Rings narrator...I'm creeping myself out now...and I don't own LOTR. I just like this line. ^_^) 

When Misao woke up the next morning, she ran downstairs as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. 

"Aoshi-sama! Where are you?" 

She looked and looked, but couldn't find any trace of him, or any of his friends. She began to cry. She couldn't remember a day without him. Omasu pitied the poor child, and lifted her up from the wooden floor in the kitchen. 

"Mi-chan, Aoshi-sama is away on a mission. It'll be about a week or so before he gets back." 

When Misao heard this, she began to cry again. However, her sadness soon became anger. "Why didn't Aoshi-sama tell me? I thought I was his best friend!" She ran out into the hallway, slamming the door behind her as she went. Aoshi was just appointed okashira last month! Why did he have to go NOW! He was only ten, ONLY two years older than her. 

The girl with dark-blue hair ran to the dojo, pulling out her kunais. One by one, she threw them at the dartboard made especially for her to practice. At first, she wanted to learn how to use a kodachi just like Aoshi, but the older boy, fearing her safety, told her kunais would be better because they were easier to handle, and easier to be concealed. Misao, at this time, was a very young child and was easily "brainwashed" and believed everything that her beloved Aoshi-sama said, so she took up the art of throwing kunais. However, seeing that Aoshi and his buddies were learning something else at the same time, of course, she wanted to learn too. It was kempo. 

She wouldn't stop pestering them for weeks, begging them to teach her kempo. After a few months of this, they finally relented, and Misao was delighted. Soon, she became as good as they were, and begun to spar with them. The five never used their full strength against her, knowing that boys were naturally stronger than girls. Even so, however, they certainly gave her a workout. Misao always fought to the best of her ability against them, and the boys tried to keep their sparring level in check, making sure not to hurt her-after all, she was two years younger than them and did not have the strength that was needed in order to block their hard kicks and punches. They could break her arms. 

Misao kept flinging her kunais into the dart board until she ran out. All of them hit the bulls eye. (No, the knives weren't on top of each other-they were bunched together in the little red circle.) Soon, she moved her fury onto the wooden doll used for practicing. She flung a kunai at it, and hit it right in the heart. 

"That wasn't supposed to happen," she muttered, "if this was a real person, he or she would have died on impact." 

The eight-year-old walked up to the wooden doll to retrieve the kunai, but the moment she touched it, the manakin disappeared. The kunai dropped to the floor, gleaming as if it never struck anything before. The doll was simply-gone. 

*** 

Aoshi came back without Hannya Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijou. He was also different when he returned-quiet, subdued, miserable, and unemotional. Not even the little genki Misao could change him. He had built an icy wall around himself, not letting anyone close to him. He never sparred with her anymore-never played, never laughed, never taught her again. 

When he first came home, Misao was jumping up and down, talking excitedly and telling him what happened while he was gone. The "week or so" had turned into a month, so naturally, little Mi-chan was excited indeed. 

However, when she noticed that Hannya and the others who had cared so much for her weren't with him, she asked, "Aoshi-sama, where are Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijou? I thought they went with you." 

Misao noticed his eyes flickered with sadness, yet that was gone in a flash. /Such an innocent question, yet such a terrible answer. Dammit! Why is she so innocent? How does a child keep it?/ Aoshi thought. He himself was no longer a child. He was a man in a child's body, as one could say. He witnessed his friends die. He killed fifteen innocent lives who were merely doing their job. His hands were stained with blood. 

"They died, Misao. They went to sleep forever." he whispered. 

Misao did not understand. "Then eventually they will wake up, right Aoshi-sama? We can pour water on them again! Then they HAVE to get up!" She smiled. "I bet they're just tired. They'll be back soon, right? They'll come back to play with Misao-chan, right? They'll come back and be our friends again, right Aoshi-sama?" 

Her innocent ocean blue eyes looked hopefully at Aoshi, who smiled slightly. He couldn't break her heart-he couldn't let her know what happened, and what death is. 

"Hai, Misao-chan. They'll wake up." He ruffled her hair, and went inside the Aoiya. That was the last time she saw him smile. 

*** 

When Misao was about to turn eleven, Aoshi had been away at boarding school for two years. It was an all boys school in Tokyo, but no one ever told her what the name of it was. Aoshi always came home over the summer with homework that he wouldn't let anyone see. Misao never heard him cursing math anymore. It was something else. Something big. 

On Misao's eleventh birthday, Aoshi was away at his mysterious school, so the Aoiya celebrated without him. Aoshi did leave a present though, just like every other year. Omasu made a three-layer cake, complete with the latest Disney movie, Mulan. Misao was wearing her new kimono, which was a light spring green, embroidered with ivy on her shoulders and the hem on the bottom of the kimono and the hem of the sleeves. Misao's smiles were a couple thousand miles wide, as she saw the cake and the presents, not to mention the decorations also. Jiya wrapped her up in his famous bear hug, as Omasu and the rest of the staff laughed and had a great time. 

Misao always loved opening presents-she always thought it was the best part at birthday parties, even if Aoshi-sama wasn't there. Before he went away to boarding school, he would always take her outside with Hannya and co. and play games. Tag, freeze tag, hide-and-seek, red rover, sharks and minnows-basically anything they could think of. Now...it was just her and the grown-ups. 

This year, she received a barrette from Jiya, the kimono she was wearing from Omasu, books, a necklace, and an assortment of other items from everyone. It was tradition that she opened Aoshi's last, always hoping that he would rush through the doors just to see her open his present. It never happened though. 

This year, his present was wrapped in spring green tissue paper. Omasu must have told him about her kimono, because the paper was stamped with ivy around the corners. It was tied with a jungle green ribbon. Misao opened it carefully, wanting to save the paper. 

"Eesh," Jiya muttered as he watched her meticulously ripoff the tape, "she just ripped open ours." Everyone laughed. 

When Misao finally got the paper off, she squealed. Aoshi had gotten her Mushu, the dragon! 

"Arigato, minna-san for everything!!!" 

She went around and hugged each and every person there. 

Suddenly, there was a tapping on the window. Outside was a barn owl! Okina and Omasu paled. /This better not be Aoshi./ Okina thought as he let the owl in. It dropped a letter into Misao hand, and flew back out. Carefully, eyes open wide in confusion, she opened it, and read:   
  


Fugoshi School of Witchcraft   
  


Headmaster: Hino Makato 

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorceress, International Confed. of Witches)   
  


Dear Miss Makimachi, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Fugoshi School of Witchcraft. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely, 

Hino Makato 

Headmaster   
  


"Huh?" said Misao, thoroughly confused. "I'm a witch?" 

"Well, it seems to be true, ne?" replied Jiya, smiling a mile wide. "The attachment says that we have to go to Fuji Alley, in order to get your supplies!" 

"Is there a supply list?" 

"Hai, Misao-chan. It's right behind it, see?"   
  


Fugoshi School of Witchcraft   
  


Uniform 

First year students will require: 

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 

4. One winter coat (black, silver fastenings 

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags   
  


Course Books 

All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) 

By Miranda Goshawk 

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot 

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling 

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch 

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi 

by Phyllida Spore 

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger 

Fantastic Beasts ad Where to Find Them 

by Newt Scamander 

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection 

by Quentin Trimble   
  


Other Equipment 

1 wand 

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 

1 set glass or crystal phials 

1 telescope 

1 set brass scales 

Students may also bring one owl OR a cat OR a toad   
  


PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS   
  


"Wow, Jiya! Sugoi!!! This will be fun! No more stupid algebra, life science, or any of that stuff!" 

Misao bounced around some more. Suddenly, she stopped. "But Jiya...today is August 21, and the due date has already passed. And school starts in a few days!" 

"Don't worry, Mi-chan," said Omasu, "I'm sure they already know you're coming. We'll pick up your supplies tomorrow." 

"Arigato, Omasu! Arigato, Jiya!" she cried, tackling both with hugs. 

"Come on, Mi-chan," said Omasu, gently, "go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us." 

"Hai!" 

*** 

A year had passed by quickly. Misao owled the Aoiya every week, just like she said she would. In her letters, she told them about all her experiences with magic, and the like. 

She just so happened to befriend three extremely mischievous girls in her first year. Together, they played pranks on all the snobby girls and evil teachers that they had. 

The cycle wore on and on. In her fourth year, because there were no restrictions on using magic during the summer, Misao decided to make a potion to make things grow bigger. Aoshi's smile was too small, so she decided to expand it. 

"Hm...bat wings....arg! Where are they?! I'm so sure I put them in my bag!" she muttered under her breath as her small hands rummaged through her bag of ingredients. "Aha! Gotcha!" she screamed in delight. 

"Joy, now I have to wait an hour. Well, I'd wait forever to see Aoshi-sama smile!" 

The braided-haired girl bounced around and began on her charms homework. Charms was something she excelled greatly at. She loved the foreign words roll off her tongue like sugar and how some results would come out very funny, like the time she charmed a mortal enemy of hers to sing "I'm a little teapot" all day long. 

Finally, the hour passed by, and Misao squealed with glee. Perhaps she was a little too excited. She brought her cauldron outside into the garden to hide it and fill a small vile of it up. However, she put the cauldron down too fast and some liquid spilled onto the ground. 

Unfortunately for Misao, there was a small toy dinosaur there, most likely left by a small boy trespassing on their territory. The enlarging potion splashed onto it. The ten centimeter toy started to grow and grow and grow. The curse of Godzilla has finally begun... 


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: ARIGATO TENSHINEKO-DONO AND RJ-DONO!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! this chapter was written asap just for you guys! ^_^   
  


To answer your questions...   
  


Tenshineko-dono: Okay, basically, Aoshi's the okashira, but when he's away at boarding school (or so Misao thinks) Jiya takes over. Hehe, all the paperwork goes to him though! Whenever there's an assignment that require Aoshi's help, he uses a time-turner (it that what they're called?) So he can literally be in two places at once! 

Yes, Aoshi has been at Hogwarts for two years, while Misao is just being transferred over in her fifth year. *grins sheepishly* Sorry for the mix up...I was on a sugar high when I wrote that! *blushes* Yeah...ask my friend Jenn...happens if I have too much tea too....*sweatdrop* 

Hai! Actually, I'm pretending that the law that underage wizards weren't allowed to do magic outside of school didn't apply in Japan...HOW DO YOU THINK GODZILLA CAME TO LIFE? It was all Misao's fault! *grins* She accidently made her toy dinosaur grow a little bigger (more like, a lot bigger) because she was trying to make a potion to prank Aoshi! (She was trying to make his smile grow bigger...but that's another story...notice how Godzilla was smiling when he was destroying the buildings? Hehe...*sweatdrop*) 

O yeah, I'm going to re-post the first chapter. THANK YOU FOR CATCHING MY MISTAKE! *grumbles* My beta reader is being evil and not reading my fics right...*strangles Jenn* Okay...moving on 

Anyways, you'll hafta see! And yes, Misao is definitely a mischief maker! Why do you think she's best friends with Siri-um...*whistles* I didn't say anything..... 

Don't get the wrong idea, this IS a Misao/Aoshi fic. I just felt like throwing Sirius in it for the fun of it. ^_^ thank you for your long review! I loved it!   
  


RJ-dono: *sniffs* Yeah, this happens after that BAKA Karnyu killed Hannya and the rest of them. I don't know how old Aoshi was-I haven't seen the entire series yet, so...yeah....maybe you can halp me and put my time line straight?? ^_^ I'd like that a lot. O yeah...I have no clue who Shishio is yet...sumimasen!!!!!! hehe...*sweatdrop* Like I said...a little help? Please? (I don't even know what Misao looks like, but I'm getting my info off web pages and other fics, just trying to piece together what she looks like. Since every fic I've read has Misao with ocean blue eyes and bluish hair, I kinda put that in like everyone else. *sweatdrop* hehe...gomen...thank you for reviewing!!!   
  


To everyone: wow...long author's note, ne? Well, on with the story!!!   
  
  
  
  
  


Diagon Alley   
  


Misao observed her new surrounding. The Leaky Cauldron must have been quite a famous place, because there were so many witches and wizards there! The blue-haired girl gaped at her surroundings. The Fuji Alley was never hidden in a place like this! 

"Excuse me, miss?" 

"Oro?" 

"Huh? O, you must be that new girl from Japan. Dumbledore told me about you. Well, no matter. Miss Evans!" 

A tall and skinny girl with flaming red hair skipped over to them. "Oh! You must be the new transfer student! Welcome to England! My name is Lily Evans, and you are...?" 

"Makimachi Misao. Or, in English terms, Misao Makimachi!" 

"Nice to meet you! Come on! You have to see Diagon Alley! I'm meeting my friends in a couple minutes. You have to meet them!" 

The red-head dragged Misao out the back door of the pub to where the trash bins were. "Now, if only I could find my wand..." Lily muttered, "Got it! Now, step back." She tapped a brick, and almost instantly, the trash bins disappeared in its place was a huge archway. 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." 

Misao's jaw was wide open. "Miss Evans, this alley is by far larger than Fuji Alley! What is it called again? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch it the first time around." 

"Call me Lily. It's called Diagon Alley. It's one of the largest allies in the wizarding world! Did you already change your yen to galleons and the like?" 

"Hai." 

"Well, come on! We're meeting my friends at Flourish and Blotts." 

Misao followed Lily eagerly through the busy streets. They finally stopped at the bookstore. That was when she head Lily yell. "James! Sirius! Remus! Bella!" 

"Lily!" shrieked Bella, who was a blonde haired girl with blazing blue eyes. "Hey! Who's that?" 

"You guys, this is Misao Makimachi, the transfer student from Japan. Come on, we don't have much time! Bella, you're staying over at my house right? Misao is too, so we can fill her in!" 

The group rushed into the bookstore, while Misao walked calmly in. "Ano...excuse me, sir, do you think you can help me with my books?" 

"No problem miss. Say, I haven't seen you before. First year at Hogwarts?" 

"No sir, I'm a transfer student, and I'm not sure which book to get. I'm a fifth year." 

"Not to worry, lassie, I'll get 'em for 'ya. Been working here too long, that I have." 

"Kenshin?" 

The man winked. "Hai, Misao-dono. How are you?" 

"So this is where you disappear to everyday! Does Kaoru know?" 

"Hai Misao-dono, that she does. Not too happy about it because she's a muggle, but no worries, Misao-dono. She understands. Now, about your books." 

Kenshin led her sown a few isles of books. "Kenshin, why did you talk like that? You never do that at home." 

"Well, this is England Misao-dono. Hehe, it was Sano's idea..." 

"So rooster-head knows too?! Eesh! I'm always the odd one out! What about Aoshi? Is he a wizard too? Omasu? How about Jiya and Tsubame? Yahiko?" 

"Maa maa, Misao-dono. One at a time! No, I am the only wizard you know. They rest just pick up on it...though...I do not think Aoshi-san knows that I am part of the wizarding world." 

"Oh. Guess he spends too much time at the temple, ne?" 

"Hai, Misao-dono!. Here are your books." 

Kenshin placed a huge stack of books into Misao's arms. Misao dropped them out of surprise. They were so heavy! "Kenshin...oof! Why are English texts so heavy? The ones back home were a lot lighter!" 

Kenshin laughed. "Misao-dono! Here in England, you are not allowed to use magic outside of classes! In Japan, you must have subconsciously enchanted your book to make them lighter!" 

"Mao...sumimasen, Kenshin. I think I'm out of it today." 

"No problem. Need help?" 

"Sure!" 

Kenshin helped Misao bring half of her stack to the counter, while Misao picked up the other half. She paid for her books and asked Kenshin to enchant them like her other ones so they would be lighter. Kenshin laughed and did so. Misao grinned and picked them up with no trouble, and thanked Kenshin on her way out. 

"Wow, Misao, you sure spent a lot of time in there!" 

"Gomen, Lily, Bella, the shop keeper is one of my friends. Kenshin no baka! He never told me he was a wizard!" 

"The other three boys looked at her quizzically. "Kenshin? That's not his name..." 

"Yes it is! He's the Battousai! You know...legendary manslayer in Japan?" 

"No..." 

Misao sweatdropped and shrugged. "Oh well." Then she turned to the three boys. "I'm sorry, I don't know your names!" 

The black-haired boy with bright blue eyes started talking. "Well, my name's Sirius Black and this idiot here with the messy hair is James Potter, and this is Remus Lupin. And you have been deceived-that's not Lily Evans! That's Lily Potter!" 

Lily punched Sirius's arm. "Sod off, Sirius." 

"What?" 

Lily sighed. "Come on. We've got to get new dress robes for the Yule Ball! Not to mention more potions supplies and quills. We'll meet at the ice cream place around...five maybe?" 

"Lily, I've already got my dress robes from Japan! And all my stuff is replenished, and Jiya already gave me quills!" 

"Why don't you tag along with us then?" 

Misao turned around and faced Sirius. "Really?" 

"Sure, why not?" 

"Okay! So I guess I'll see you guys later?" she said to Lily, who grinned and nodded. Bella dragged the red-head off to Madam Malkin's, and Misao was left with the trio of boys. 

"So..." started James, but he was cut off my Misao. 

"FINALLY! NO MORE ACTING LIKE A SHY LITTLE GIRL! You guys have a joke shop? Of all things, I'm low on dung bombs!" 

The trio stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Did I say something wrong?" 

The three burst out laughing. "It's nothing, Misao. It's just that-*snort*-honestly! No girl has ever wanted to be a prankster! Hang on. Huddle!" said Sirius. 

A few minutes later, they broke apart. "Ahem. Misao Makimachi. Will you do us the honor of becoming one of the members of the Marauders and help us pull pranks on the Slytherins, teachers, and other despicable people?" 

"HAI!!! ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!!" The petite girl hugged all three boys and bounced around. "So...who's evil at this school? I went to an all girls school, but some of them were pig-headed bakas, so they got to enjoy my little prankfests! We had a girl named Yumi Malfoy. Does that last name ring any bells? Because she just kept ranting on and on about how great her family is and that her cousin was studying in the almighty great England and that he was the smartest boy of all time. Kami-sama, I hate her!" 

Remus smiled. "I think you're gonna fit in just fine here..." 

"Enough introductions! The quidditch shop, here we come!" 

The four went running in the direction of the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Misao ran quickly, much to the boys' dismay. They strived to stay ahead of her, and they did. Misao wasn't running very quickly. She didn't know the way. 

"So, Misao, do you play quidditch in Japan?" 

"DUH!" Objects flew past him and pinned him to the wall. "OF COURSE, YOU BAKA! DO YOU THINK ENGLAND IS THE ONLY COUNTRY THAT PLAYS?! I'm seeker on my team back home. When are tryouts here?" 

"Uh...I think it's September tenth this year. James here is the captain. He's a chaser. I'm a beater. Remmy here sits in the stands and pegs the Slytherins with eggs." said Sirius. 

"Think I can try out?" 

"Er-sure. Charlie Weasly left two years ago, and we haven't won the cup since! But...I was kinda betting that Ao-er-Andy would be the seeker. He's really fast and agile with a broom. We've never had a girl seeker before, so..." 

"ARE YOU DISCRIMINATING AGAINST GIRLS?!" 

"Uh..no..." 

James soon joined Sirius pinned against the wall with kunais. 

"Um, Misao? Can I get down now?" 

Misao sighed as she pulled the kunais out of the wall. Sirius dropped on his head when he fell. "Owowowow..." 

The blue-haired girl smirked. "Serves you right. And as for you..." Misao turned to James and fingered a kunai while grinning evilly. "You shall be the first victim of my first prankfest in England. Toodles!" 

Misao ran off laughing as she made her way to Madam Malkin's, which was two stores down. 

"Hey, Misao! You came after all!" 

"Yeah. James was being a big git and said girls weren't allowed to be seeker. Well, Hogwarts is gonna see their first female seeker on September tenth!" 

Lily and Bella grinned. "We're behind you all the way! James may be my boyfriend, but he isn't getting away with discriminating against girls! We're gonna get him back!" said Lily. 

"Hey, Misao, can we see your dress robes?" 

"Sure!" 

Misao pulled out her trunk from her pocket. Um...don't tell anyone I'm doing magic. You're allowed to in Japan, so either way, I'm in a fix here. Maybe Madam Malkin can help me. It's a little big for me. Omasu got it for me the yesterday and didn't have time to fix it." 

The blue-haired girl opened her trunk and pulled out a flowing kimono embroidered with light pink cherry blossoms . It was a stunning silver and the edges were lined with a nay blue, the color of her hair. 

"Oh my god, Misao, it's beautiful!" 

"Thanks. So, what do you guys have?" Misao asked as she held her dress and shrunk her trunk again, returning it to her pocket. 

"Nothing as pretty as yours, but they'll do." 

"Heh, actually, mine is just a kimono. Omasu isn't a witch. I gave her a picture of what a dress robe looked like, and she found a kimono that looked like dress robes. Hehe...I think I'm pushing my luck here, but hey, it's been great!" 

Lily's robes were bright green, to match her emerald green eyes. Shiny sequences lined the bottom edge of the dress and the long sleeves. It was tied with spring green silk around the middle. 

"Lily, it's gorgeous! Try it on and let us see!" exclaimed Bella. She herself was holding a royal purple robe embroidered with baby blue stars. The sleeves were made of see through material and the edges were lined with a gold stripe. The dress was tied at the waist with a lighter purple sash embroidered with baby blue stars. 

"Dear Kami-sama, Bella! It's beautiful!" 

"Thanks," she said, blushing. "Do you think Remus will like it?" 

"Oh...someone's got a crush on Remus, ne?" Weasel ears popped up. (A/N: I know this doesn't happen, but I'm pretending. Work with me here! Onegai?) 

"Y-yeah..." 

Misao smiled. "Go try it on, Bella. I hafta ask Madam Malkin to help me." 

"Okay. See you in a few." 

The Japanese girl walked up to the counter where a woman with light brown hair stood. "Excuse me, Madam Malkin? Do you think you can help me with my dress? I didn't have time to get it fitted..." 

"No problem, Mi-chan!" 

"Oro?! Kaoru?!?!?! What are you doing here? Kenshin said you weren't magic and that you were mad at him!" 

"Hehe...he knows too little about me. That baka. Never mind him, lemme see your dress!" 

Misao handed it to her friend and watched the older woman study it. 

"Hai! This will be easy! Come on!" Kaoru whisked the girl into the back room, and magicked the dress onto Misao. "Now, hold still. It's a simple spell, really. I don't have to trim anything! It's only half a size too big! It's only going to shrink, Mi-chan," assured Kaoru, seeing Misao's twisted expression. Misao relaxed, and Kaoru did her magic. It fit perfectly now! 

"Arigato, Kaoru! Oh yeah, you'd better tell Kenshin the news about the you-know-what. But wait 'till I'm there to see it! I hafta get a picture, please!!!" 

"Oh alright Mi-chan. It'll be a few months before I start "showing" anyways. Stop by Hogsmeade around Halloween with your camera. Of course on a Hogsmeade weekend, dear. I'll surprise the baka there." 

"SUGOI!!! I CAN"T WAIT TO SEE HIS FACE!!! KENSHIN WILL BE SO SURPRISED! *sniff* It seemed like it was only yesterday that you guys got married..." 

"Misao! Come on! Let's see the dress!" 

Misao walked out of the back room dressed in her kimono. Lily and Bella gaped. "Dear god, Misao, I swear, if I ever visit Japan, I'm going on a shopping spree! It's beautiful!" 

"Hey! Yours are beautiful too! They all match your personalities perfectly! Come on, I wanna go back to the quidditch store. I wonder if James ever got off the wall..." 

Lily looked at her strangely. "Sorry Lily. He WAS being a git and I kinda pinned him onto the wall...literally with my kunais." 

The trio giggled, and changed out of their dress robes. Kaoru magicked Misao's trunk again and the kimono went back inside, folded neatly on the top. 

"Arigato, Madam Malkin," said Misao, grinning, "See you around Halloween!" 

"Ja ne!" 

*** 

The three girls headed down two shops to where the quidditch equipment was. James had gotten off the wall and all that was left were Misao's kunais, so the ninja girl gathered them back and stuffed them into her pocket and other places where she usually keeps them. They headed inside, and Misao grinned happily. 

They came out thirty minutes later. Misao bought a servicing kit to clean her broom, since it had shrunk along with her trunk. The Japanese girl was afraid that a few twigs had snapped, and that handle needed to be smoothed out again and polished. Grinning happily, the trio headed to buy quills, and Misao bought another jar of ink, because the kind she had needed to be grinded first. (A/N: you know, it's like the ancient oriental ink that people used for writing. Uh...Ink stone and ink stick. Erm-I think you know what I mean...) Afterwards, Lily and Bella stocked up on their potions ingredients, and they headed to the ice cream shop to meet the boys. 

As they entered the shop, Misao sensed a bucket of water about to be spilled over her head. She opened the door, triggering the pulley that held it there, but quickly ran backwards. /Hm...Aoshi-sama was right about meditating. It does make your reflexes quicker./ 

"Gotcha Potter!" Misao yelled. Grinning, she headed inside perfectly dry. "Is that all you can do?" she asked a soaked James. "I've got quick reflexes, so I suggest you try harder!" 

Sirius and Remus along with Lily and Bella stood in the background, snickering. 

"Oh, shut up," James grumbled as Sirius handed him a towel. 

"HA! You've never been beaten by a girl yet! I am so glad I had a camera!" exclaimed Sirius, "this one's going in the books! Misao Makimachi drenches James Potter!" Sirius howled with laughter. 

"Sod off, Black." muttered James. The gang went up to the counter and bought ice cream. "Hey, Misao! Yours is on me!" said Sirius, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I would have done ANYTHING to see that looks on Jamsie-poo's face!" 

"Arigato!" said Misao, eyes brightening as Sirius handed her a strawberry ice cream, her favorite. 

They all walked out of the parlor, happily licking their cones. It was around six, and James's mother cam by to pick the boys up. Lily and Bella bid Mrs. Potter hello, while Misao bowed and said hello also. James, Sirius, and Remus left the girls, and Lily started to laugh. 

"Misao! You should have seen Mrs. Potter's face when you bowed!" 

"Hai! I know! I did it just to spite him!: 

The girls grinned and finished their ice cream. Come on. Floo powder, anyone? 

Misao glared at the bag. "I am going to murder whoever invented this way of traveling. It's horrible! I land on my butt every time, even if I am trained to always land on my feet!" 

Bella laughed. "We know. Maybe we can do research on it, we'll figure it out who did, and all three of us can tackle him with knives!" 

The three girls cracked up and they each took a pinch of floo power . Throwing it into the fireplace at the edge of Diagon Alley, they shouted: "Lily's place!" 

A few moment later, after traveling through soot and grime of the chimneys, the finally reached Lily's house, each landing on the carpet. After brushing themselves off, they went into the kitchen, where Lily's mom had made dinner.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Liked it?! Hey! Tenshineko-dono! It's a lot longer now! *grins like a Cheshire cat* Like it? Please review!!! Onegai! This fic is updated on reviews. I'm pushing my luck a little...but I'll update when I get ten reviews on this chapter. Please?????????? *BIG anime eyes* I luv you guys! Please review! 

O yeah! I'm re-posting chapter one, so if you wanna read it revised, check back tomorrow, kk? Ja ne! Don't forget! Review! ^_^ 


End file.
